Mis héroes
by Snow Brightness
Summary: Mikey hace una breve reflexión sobre lo que piensa de sus hermanos. Después de "The croaking", temporada 3


**Despues de una laaaaaaaaaarga ausencia en Fanfiction, Snow Brightness vuelve al negocio! Yeah! Ejem...comentarios sobre la historia? Esta ubicada despues de "The Croaking" asi que si no lo has visto y no quieres spoilers, no te recomiendo que sigas leyendo. Personalmente me encanto como Mikey habla de sus hermanos, a pesar de el modo en que lo trataron, asi que quise profundizar un poco mas en ello. Sin mas que agregar, disfruten! ;) **

12:40. Sip. Creo que todos llevan una hora dormidos, y yo aun no consigo ni cerrar los ojos. Después de unos aburridos minutos mirando el techo, decido levantarme e ir a dar una vuelta por allí. Salgo de la casa con el frio aire nocturno dándome en la cara y camino hasta el pequeño columpio/silla que está colgado en uno de los árboles.

Ah, conejos de alcantarilla.

Intento quitármelo de la mente, pero no puedo. Vaya, ¡incluso estoy dispuesto a escuchar una charla de Donnie, de esas en las que utiliza cientos de palabras súper-inteligentes! La escucharía solo para distraerme, pero sigo recordando lo que me dijeron ayer; ya saben, que soy solo un desastre si me dejan solo, y que únicamente soy alguien que lo arruina todo. Ok, ok, no me lo dijeron de esa manera, pero creo que es lo que querían decir.

No me importa que me hayan dicho eso, después de todo es cosa de hermanos molestarnos mutuamente ¿cierto? El doctor Bromanstein lo sabe muy bien. Lo que me importa es que en serio _lo crean_. Quiero decir, ¿en serio piensan eso de mí?

Yo creo que son geniales. Leo, eres el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. Siempre te has esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos, y sé que lo haces para superarte a ti mismo. Lo que al parecer no sabes es que ya eres asombroso. Haces hasta lo imposible con tal de que estemos bien y a salvo, y nosotros solo nos comportamos como tontos y no te tomamos en serio. ¿Sabes? Cuando caíste por esa ventana en Nueva York, me asusté como nunca me había asustado antes; por un momento creí que te perderíamos, pero demostraste ser mucho más fuerte que cualquier herida que Destructor o los perdedores del pie pudieran hacerte. Ahora te estás recuperando y así sigues cada día, recordándome que eres la tortuga invencible que veía en ti cuando éramos pequeños.

Donnie, nunca he conocido a alguien más brillante que tu. Siempre podemos contar contigo para hackear computadoras, o para arreglar casi cualquier cosa. La mayor parte del tiempo estás ocupado con inventos o con planes (un poco perturbadores) para conquistar a Abril, pero aun así me dejas estar contigo y jugar con tus herramientas. Sinceramente, no sé cómo soportaría las constantes peleas de Leo y Raph sin ti diciéndome que es solo una discusión y que pronto acabará. No soy del tipo "cerebrito" como tú, pero de todos modos sigo recordando cuando teníamos cinco años y tú aprendiste a leer por tu cuenta. Sensei se puso muy contento y yo me sentí algo celoso. Pero en vez de actuar como si fueras superior, nos ayudaste a entender los pocos cuentos que teníamos hasta que aprendimos.

Raph. Tú fuiste el que se molesto más conmigo ayer. Y no te culpo, la verdad: Sé que puedo llegar a ser muy molesto, y desordenado y todo eso. Por eso me golpeas tanto y esas cosas, aunque también sé que es tu manera especial de decirme que me quieres. Cuando me hice amigo de Chris Bradford y terminó traicionándome, tú me dijiste que merecía mejores amigos que él; y no podría elegir un mejor amigo que tu. ¿Acaso no es divertido cuando creamos juntos las bromas más épicamente esporádicas para Leo y Donnie? O incluso para ti…¡vamos, debes admitir que mis bromas no tienen comparación! Tampoco podría elegir un mejor protector. Sé que tu apariencia de chico rudo la utilizas para no mostrar debilidad y así poder cuidar mejor de todos, sin miedo a fallar.

La verdad es que a veces extraño la dimensión X. No a los krang, por supuesto, ya hemos tenido suficiente de esos alienígenas como para no volverlos a ver el resto de nuestras vidas. No, lo que extraño es que allí yo podía salvarlos. Ustedes siempre se han arriesgado por mí, y yo nunca podía hacer lo mismo. Por eso me encanto cuando espanté a esa bestia deforme, y los salvé; sentí que de alguna manera estaba compensando todas las veces que habían puesto su caparazón en peligro para resolver mis enredos. Y además me llamaron genio…wow, eso me hizo sentir invencible.

Durante nuestros 15 años (o… ¿dieciséis? Arg, sabía que debía traer un calendario a este lugar) de mutación, ha quedado bastante claro que no seremos fácilmente aceptado por los humanos. Y admito que quisiera poder tener varios amigos, pero a ustedes no los cambiaria ni reemplazaría NUNCA. Somos una familia extraña, inadaptada y fascinante. Y me encanta eso.

El punto es que: ¡No quiero que me odien chicos!

Porque ustedes son _mis héroes_.

Y algún día, si tengo suerte….espero ser tan increíble como ustedes.


End file.
